1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for compact discs and, in particular, to a holder that can be used in motor vehicles and the like and can easily be removed from the motor vehicle but, during use, is anchored in position within said vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stackable compact disc storage containers are known. However, previous compact disc holders do not have retention means for each of the compact discs when the discs are inserted into the holder. Further, with previous containers, they are not designed with anchoring means or releasable anchoring means for use in motor vehicles and the like.